Aperi Ocolus Tous Et
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: The events of October 31st never happened. Harry has grown up somewhat peacefully with his siblings and three fathers. But his world is about to come crashing down on him when the Triwizard Tournament comes back to Hogwarts. Disaster is never far away. OC/HP, JP/SB/RL. COMPLETELY AU! and SLASH! Plenty of OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**The events of October 31****st**** never happened. Harry has grown up somewhat peacefully with his siblings and three fathers. But his world is about to come crashing down on him when the Triwizard Tournament comes back to Hogwarts. Disaster is never far away. OC/HP, JP/SB/RL. AU! **

**One of my new stories! Please enjoy my new story and I hope you like it! There will be many OC's in this story and a completely AU world. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Aperi Oculos Tous Et**

**Initium**

Ash fell heavily from the inky black sky, and the once majestic castle lay in near ruins. The air carried the stench of charred bodies and stale blood. Screams could still be heard through out the grounds, but no one paid attention to them. All the focus was on a group of figures clad in black advancing towards the school, there was also an army of people clad in normal robes and were trying their best to defend themselves and the castle, but were failing. And they had started to notice it as well.

The black clad figures suddenly stopped, staring behind their enemies. As the others turned around they saw a lone figure standing on the steps of their castle. He hesitated slightly before making his first move forward. He cringed for every dead person he stepped over. All eyes were on him as he walked past the normally clad fighters, but he was stopped when a beautiful woman with flaming red hair grabbed his arm and hissed something to him. Two other redheads's appeared next to him and shoved the woman away, they shouldered the boy in protection before walking with him. More and more teenagers and children started to follow, much to the shock of everyone else. They were leaving the safety of their parents and the protection the castle could provide.

One of the people in black surged out from the crowd and ran towards the boy, ignoring the cries from his people. The smaller boy also started to run, all they saw were each other and the obstacles that kept them apart wouldn't be there anymore as long as they were together. The man ripped his white mask off, and could hear the screams and outrage at his appearance, but he didn't care. The boy started to run faster as flashes of light started to zip towards them. When they reach each other they hugged each other tight and kissed one another. Holding on as tight as possible. The boy was led towards the dark group, and that's when the shouts of outrage started to come at full force.

The group in black advanced to protect the children, disgusted by the other groups antics. They were starting to harm children, which went against everything they believed in. The group watched with anticipation as the boy walked towards their leader and smiled, both of them immediately took a stance. Ready to fight and face the crowd. All the children immediately stood behind him, offering their support. The older man by the other group stepped forward and smirked when his men stood ready to take everyone down.

''You will not win here Tom! Tonight is the night that you and your filthy kind die!'' He shouted as his men went into an uproar to support him. The beautiful woman from earlier plastered herself on his side, only to proud to be the man's personal whore. ''This will be your last night! Harry, come face your destiny! It's time to prove your worth!''

''Harry, darling! Come destroy this madman!''

More cries from the group made the group in black stare at the people with outrage before the boy named Harry sneered.

''No'' He said simply, there was silence in the group as the normally quiet and soft spoken boy now appeared to be confident. But then there was a sudden uproar as he held out his wand and stood with the leader of the Dark. ''I am tired of taking order from people who don't have my best interests at heart. You won't stand in my way anymore'' He said as he stepped forward, ready to face the people who have tried to ruin his life from day one. The older man sighed and stared at the teen with pity in his eyes.

''I am very disappointed in you Harry'' He said sadly as the figures in black advanced forward once more. Now with three powerful leaders in the front. The other army moved back, not sure on what to do without the guidance of their leader. ''You could have made a difference in the world''

''Not the difference we want'' Someone shouted from the figures in black.

No one paid attention as the older man out his wand and muttered a spell. They watched in horror as a sickly green light flowed from his wand, and as it moved in slow motion towards the boy.

"HARRY!''

* * *

**Just a short teaser! Please see my other stories! I am updating a lot today! **

**Thank you! Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The events of October 31****st**** never happened. Harry has grown up somewhat peacefully with his siblings and three fathers. But his world is about to come crashing down on him when the Triwizard Tournament comes back to Hogwarts. Disaster is never far away. OC/HP, JP/SB/RL. COMPLETELY AU! Plenty of OC's!**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of this story! **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, mentions of sex and rape. Bashing of the highest degree!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Clausis Ianuis**

The screams could be heard even after he cupped his hands over his ears. It was so loud and deafening, why couldn't they just leave each other alone! Even after the divorce fifteen years ago. She would always come back, demanding that he must return to her home because it was the ''Light'' thing to do, that the people needed to see him in public more regularly and just with his siblings and bastard half-siblings.

He clutched his hands over his ears tighter, trembling as his father's scathing remarks just became worse, as did the accusations. He cringed as he heard his siblings agree. His door opened and two tear streaked faces popped in. He immediately removed his hands from his ears and gestured them closer. He pulled his younger brothers in his arms. Cuddling and assuring them that he wasn't going anywhere. He stood and took their hands in his hands and started to walk downstairs. The shouting grew impossibly louder the closer they came towards it. His brothers clutched at him in fear as they moved down the large spiralling staircase. As they rounded the corner he hissed when he heard who was with the others.

It didn't surprise him that Lillian would stoop so low as to bring her own bastard children here and then complain about his brothers. When they entered the room it was chaos. There were eight people, three clearly not interested in the battle of wit, while the other five hadn't even noticed them entering the room.

James Henric Potter was a very imposing figure. He was tall with a heavily muscle body. The sleek trimmed glasses mad his face seem more roman in appearance. His hazel eyes were alight with fury as he stared at his ex-wife. Lillian Evans-Prince had always been a beautiful woman. With her long, luxurious auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She had all the right curves as well as intelligence. His three older siblings were also animated.

His older twin brothers, Castor Rowan and Nicholas Polydeuces, were growling by now. Their shaggy auburn hair and hazel eyes made them devilishly handsome, as well as their sun-kissed skin and muscled physiques. Rosalyn Aquilla was screeching, pulling at her long, sleek raven hair, her own hazel eyes were dead with absolute boredom. They had this argument at least once a week, and it was becoming tiresome.

''You already know how this will end Lillian, can we just leave?'' A man who was sitting near the fireplace said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed his legs. The boy behind him scoffed, but sneered when he saw the young twins standing behind the subject of their weekly arguments. They blushed as a pretty girl sitting in front of next to what could only be there father, looked between the two and sighed.

Marcus Pavo Prince, and his son Marcus Perseus Evans-Prince were striking figures with their ink black hair and icy blue eyes. While Amaryllis Carina was her mother's daughter through and through. Her auburn hair fell down to her waist and her forest green eyes were assessing everyone in the room.

''Lily for Circe's sake just give up! You know he can't leave here unless he wants to! And we both know that without your manipulations he would never want that'' James muttered, finally gesturing for his children to be quiet.

''I am willing to take you to court James! You have six children in this house! Do they have to fight for attention! Is he ignored? In favour of your two bastard children!'' Lily hissed in fury. Marcus muttered something behind her, which made her turn around and glare at her son.

''You're on to speak Lillian'' James said sadly. ''Your bastard son is sixteen, we were still married at the time. Romulus Valpecula and Caelum Jerard are thirteen. That's a year and a half after our divorce''

''When you were already pregnant with your little clone''

''Rosalyn Aquilla! Take that back about your sister!'' Lily demanded. Marcus was fuming at this point, he just wanted to leave so that he could control the urge to devour the delicious twins behind his half brother.

''I'm going to stay here Lillian, you know this by now'' Harrison James Potter, subject of the current argument, and the Golden Boy of the Light.

''Harry, darling! We came here to take you…''

''If you say home mother I will take father up on the charges of finally divorcing you as a parent'' He whispered as he stared at the woman who gave birth to him. ''I am happy here and will see you in a weeks time'' He said once more, before turning and asking if his brothers wanted some of the chocolate cake he had made earlier.

''Harrison James! You cannot threaten me in such a manner, I am your mother!''

''You will find I do not care as much as you think Lillian'' Harry said once more before leaving the room completely.

''You heard him darling'' Marcus spat. ''It's time to go'' He continued as he grabbed his son around the scruff of his neck. Amaryllis stood up from where she sat and dusted off her soft green knee length dress. Her mother had of course disapproved of her Pureblood outfit, but she didn't care as much as she thought she would. She tucked her fiery hair behind her hair and walked towards her father. Who smiled and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow. Marcus smiled from next to her father.

Lily seethed as she heard the happy giggles from Romulus and Caelum in the kitchen. She turned around and opened her mouth to scream at her previous husband.

''Get the hell out of my house Lily!'' James boomed and watched as she forcefully popped out of the room.

* * *

It was later that night when the stars were high in the sky, that another pop could be heard outside the large double doors outside the bigger then average cottage. He sighed as all his children woke up and yawned. Every one of them had a slice of Harrison James delicious chocolate cake and a large glass of milk. Castor Rowan and Nicholas Polydeuces were snuggled close together in front of the fire, while Rosalyn Aquilla was lying on the couch. A thick History book resting on her chest, and Romulus Valpecula and Caelum Jerard were snuggled into Harrison James side. James walked into the kitchen levitating all the plates and glasses behind him.

''This place smells like disgusting redhead'' Came the growl from one of the men who appeared a few minutes ago.

''Calm down love, you know her stench is here at least once a week''

James smiled brightly as his husbands entered the kitchen, looking as delicious as always. Sirius Orion Black-Potter had wavy black curls framing his face and neck, while his ocean blue eyes were alight with constant glee. While Remus John Black-Potter's brown hair was cropped short and his cinnamon eyes held hidden knowledge, and his right arm was covered in tribal tattoos. Both of them smiled at him as they greeted each other with deep kisses. James was soon cocooned between their warm, hard bodies. Finally able to relax fully for the first time today.

''Was it the same argument as always darling?'' Remus husked in his ear.

''Yes, but she had the audacity to bring her own husband and bastards. And then complain about our sons'' He muttered darkly.

''I find her common sense to be lacking most days, why should today have been any different'' Sirius said as he ran his hands down James delicious sides, as Remus did the same with his shoulders. Though they had made love in the morning, they still craved each other most of the times. Probably because even though they had been bonded for over fourteen years they will still madly in love.

Unlike James loveless marriage to Lily. He had loved her so much in the beginning, but a few years before Harry's birth their marriage had fallen apart because of Lily's numerous affairs with the Order of the Phoenix. And after their last ditch attempt at reconciliation, turned out to be the thing that broke them apart.

When his once mentor and Lily's still saving grace, had come forward and claimed that their youngest unborn son was the _Chosen One, _someone who was destined to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort. By the end of the meeting the baby's life had been planned to the last detail and James was less then impressed. He was already raising three toddlers on his own with his best friends.

By the time Harry was born Lily was living with her lover, going though a bitter, nasty divorce on her way to losing the custody of all her other children. Only four months after their divorce James was bonded to his best friends and his children were with him. But the Ministry took Harry away from them until he was five; Lily had claimed that the three men were raising Harry as a personal concubine to the Dark Lord. But when they found an official who hadn't been sleeping with Lily by the time of Harry's fifth birthday, it had been almost too late. Lily had almost convinced their little boy that he never wanted him. He had made sure that Lily will never keep him other then a few handful of days a year. Remus being the brilliant solicitor that he was, had made double sure of that. He had made sure that his baby never forgot that he would always love him.

They also had two little wonders thanks to Lacerta Aeneas Grey. There family was almost complete. As they lay together on the bed hours later, panting, sated and sweaty, Sirius spooned between his two lovers. He sighed.

''Any news on Marius?'' James asked as he continued to suck on his whimpered puppy's neck. Remus chuckled darkly as he nipped at Sirius' shoulder.

''Annalene just admitted to being a cocaine addicted, so she just lost all custody to him, and he sent an owl earlier saying he would love to move into the backroom'' Sirius purred happily. He felt so complete between these two amazing men, and their family would soon be complete.

* * *

There was a lot of girlish laughter when the last woman walked into the Hall. Everyone turned to her and scowled even at the little girl clutching at her hand. Her bright baby blue eyes were looking around curiously, her long white-blonde curls gave her the image of innocence.

''Good morning ladies'' Narcissa Ara Black-Malfoy said as she smiled and looked down at her skipping daughter. Some of the woman softened when they saw both women's delicate beauty and knew the personal struggle Narcissa and her husband had gone through before Vela Anemone had been born. As well as her and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy being deeply in love, this was a rare occurrence for an arranged marriage. It was something that rarely happened in Pureblood circles.

''Narcissa dear'' A plump redhead called from next to her own daughter. ''Come stand here by us'' She said as she gestured to her own group. Alice Helga Longbottom, Lacreta Aeneas Gray and Anna-Beth Windsor stood there conversing. Molly-Ann Prewett Weasly stood with their pride and joy Ginerva Molly, her only daughter amongst six boys. Alice unfortunately only had one son before her husband had been cursed with infertility by an overseas assailant.

Anna-Beth stood with her three daughters. She was the surrogate for Severus Tobias Snape and Regulus Arcturus Black-Snape. All three her daughter had silky black hair and silver eyes. Lillith Raine was the eldest of the three and following in her father's footsteps of becoming a Potions Mistress. Chrysanthemum Adonia was a vivacious, bubbly girl and was studying her first year for the research into the origins of Muggleborn's. Cassandra Acacia was the youngest of the three and was Ginerva's age, but was already showing signs of being a Defence prodigy.

The women laughed together when Lillian Evans-Prince slammed the doors open and stormed in with Amaryllis Carina and Rosalyn Aquilla. The black haired beauty smiled at Molly, sighing deeply. She wanted to see her Percival today, but she was forced to cancel their plans because her mother wished to 'spend time with her'. What a waste of time today was going to be.

''I see you are wearing the blue dress I made Vela'' Molly said happily at the little girl. She blushed and hid behind her mother's leg, clutching at her black and cream dress. Narcissa smiled and moved to open her mouth, but was stopped when Lily threw herself in the middle of their conversation. Molly gasped in outrage.

''Narcissa, I do not believe you are welcome here'' She hissed darkly. ''And I will only ask you this once to leave. You as Dark scum aren't welcome here'' Lily said as she shoved Narcissa lightly away. Vela clutched at her mother's hand and pushed Lily away as much as her small body could.

''Bad lady! Leave my mommy alone!'' She said defiantly as she was picked up.

''It's fine Vela Anemone'' Narcissa said as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. ''Just ignore the rude lady. After all, daddy can ruin her so fast she wouldn't even know what was left from right…''

''Is that a threat?'' Lily demanded.

''Lillian do be quiet. Your voice is obnoxious and annoying and I can promise you that no one cares'' Narcissa hissed in disgust. ''Take you 'Harry doesn't want to do the Light thing' garbage somewhere else. You cheated on your devoted husband, had a child out of wedlock with another man and then had the audacity to bring that bastard into the same house as your children. You are nothing but a bed seed you Mudblood scum. Your ex-husband did the right thing in divorcing you'' The entire room was quiet, except for Rosalyn who was giggling quietly behind her. ''Just remember next time you get pregnant to ensnare a husband…. I hope you suffer the same pain I did, over and over again. Maybe ten years later you will have a beautiful child you will actually cherish and love. Maybe then you will see how lucky you truly are'' Narcissa said before spinning on her heels and leaving hall.

Not caring what anyone thought.

* * *

Harry burst out laughing when Draco blinked at the small bundle of flowers in his hands. There were larkspur, lilacs and hibiscus in the small group. He stared at his best friend owlishly.

''I found this on my pillow this morning'' Draconis Lucius Malfoy said as Harry pulled him inside the opening Hall of their house. He walked towards the living and smiled when he saw Nicholas. He was going through his journal, hoping to learn something to beat his opponent in the International Duel he was taking place in the afternoon.

''Nick'' His brother flicked his bored gaze towards him. He perked up when he saw Draco standing next to him. He stood up from where he was sitting and strutted towards them. ''You sent something to Drake today, and he wants to speak to you'' Harry said happily as he shoved his friend inside and left the room. He skipped up the stairs to snuggle with his Papa Remus.

''So you got the flowers then'' Nicholas said excitedly as he cupped the delicate boys cheeks, which were starting to dust with a light pink.

''Yes, and I was slightly confused as to why'' Draco breathed when the man he loved lips almost touched his. His face finally flamed when Nicholas chuckled.

''Well it's very clear little dragon'' He said before capturing the smaller boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco gasped and grabbed Nicholas' biceps. He moaned when his bottom lip was sucked into a skilful mouth. ''I want you to be a future Potter''

''You're joking. This is one of your cruel pranks isn't it?'' Draco asked with tears forming in his eyes, but whimpered when Nicholas kissed him passionately nibbling on his lower lip until he relented and opened his mouth. He curved his entire body around the man when he was assaulted so completely and deliciously, he moaned into the older man's mouth. ''This is definitely a dream''

''These flowers all mean something Dragon. Hibiscus for delicate beauty. Larkspur for beautiful spirit and Lilac for first love. Let me love you Draco, let me prove to you that I am completely serious about us and about this…'' He tried to kiss those soft, supple lips again but whined when his Dragon pulled away.

''You already had one kiss too many for this kind of first gift'' He said with a blinding smile. Nicholas burst out with joyous laughter as he picked the boy up and spun around in circles, listening to the blonde's own tinkling laughter.

* * *

Harry collapsed next to Remus and giggled when he was immediately swept up into strong arms. He sighed as the scent of wet, musky dog filled his senses.

''And why are you up here?'' The werewolf asked huskily. ''And not completing your homework?''

''Remmy'' He whined as he held his second father. ''You know I struggle with History of Magic….. And I refuse to write a five page essay about how _''I will one day defeat and conquer the Dark as they so rightfully deserve'' _Harry gagged near the end, unable to stomach the Lights thoughts about him. They worshipped him to no end and it was sickening. Remus chuckled and massaged Harry's scalp, making the boy whimper and turn into a pile of goo. They fell asleep shortly there after. Romulus and Caelum came in later, snuggling at Remus feet and against Harry's back. When Castor walked in he smiled and joined them. He pulled Romulus into his arms and fell asleep straight away.

A few hours later Sirius bounced through the front door, James came in afterwards, chuckling at his excited lover. Another man followed after them and smiled softly as the house screamed home.

''Where are my babies?'' Sirius crowed in joy, only to be greeted by silence, his smile turned into an irresistible pout as James frowned deeply.

''Anyone home?'' He demanded as he signalled the two Black's to stay in the foyer as he ran ahead. ''Where the hell are you guys?'' He asked as he searched the house. He opened the bedroom door and stopped dead in his tracks. ''Up here darling'' James called, causing everyone to jerk awake. They all yawned and stretched, mumbling about a few more minutes and turning to sleep again. Remus blinked his eyes open and smiled at his husband.

''I guess we were all more tired then we thought'' He said as he started to get up, causing Harry to moan at the loss of the body heat. ''Come on children, it's time to go greet our new house guest'' Everyone shot up instantly and clambered over one another to get to the door first. Kames greeted Remus with a passionate kiss and pressed his thumb hard against the bite mark on his neck, making the werewolf whine in want. ''Don't start what you can't finish'' Remus growled before taking his husbands lips in a brutal kiss.

''Sweetheart's'' Sirius called in a sing-song voice, causing them to break apart and chuckle.

''Can't start without our gorgeous puppy now can we?'' James asked as he took Remus' hand in his and walked downstairs. Smiling as he saw his children greet Sirius' son with open arms. ''Where's Nicholas and Rosalyn?'' He asked when he noticed Castor without his twin and no long, black hair.

''Rosie is with Lillian today and I think Nick took Dray out on a date'' Harry said as he moved away from Marius, pouting as his hair was ruffled. ''That's not funny'' He whined, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Marius Sirius Black sighed deeply as he threw the thick comforter away from his body and stretched his long limbs. He was too excited to sleep. His mother had always told him about how terrible his father was, about how he had gotten her drunk, spent an entire night with her and then left her pregnant and penniless. She would then rant and rave about how he had ruined her life.

Shortly after his fifth birthday he just remembered his mother being drunk and high. She would lock him in the closet and as strange and dangerous men came to their disgusting flat. He would sit there without food and water for hours, listening to his mother's moans, pants and screams for more. He would shiver in disgust and then sneer at her when she would let him out. Hair a mess, lips swollen and semen dripping down her thighs.

After that moment he hated her, and every man that came in after her. All of them were exactly the same. Her taste was clearly married, successful men who could destroy her and lavish her with attention and money.

Many of the men had offered him jobs, to adopt him, even pay to have sex wit him. His mother had tied him down one night as he slept and woke him up to his worst nightmare. At age twelve when she had heard of his Father's marriage and the pregnancy, she had to punish him. One of the men who had wanted him had raped him through out the entire weekend. His mother had finally stooped to the lowest level of scum.

He had actively started looking for his father while juggling two jobs and school. It was when he was home for exhaustion that he had cracked. He had known the Professor had stared at him in ways that most would consider inappropriate, but he had never guessed he would take advantage of his of his weakened state. The Professor had offered him a ride home and had allowed him to sleep in the car, but when he had woken up and found himself tied down again almost being raped by the Professor and the man who had taken his innocence he snapped. What he later learned magic had lashed out and knocked both men unconscious. It had opened a new world for him, one where he could maybe find his Father in.

He was elated when he had bumped into Rosalyn Aquilla Potter one morning in the magical shopping district known as Diagon Alley. The beautiful girl had only been thirteen at the time, but was as if she had known. She had dragged towards a large, boisterous group. There were three adult men, twin boys who looked about sixteen, another small boy and then another set of younger twins. Rosalyn had barrelled towards one man and had then whispered something in his ear. When the man had turned around it was like he was staring into a mirror. The man had stared at him in shock, before swearing and moving forward. The two men behind him and the children had all stared at him with suspicion but they had all disappeared to give them privacy.

He had met his father that day to his absolute joy, but it took four years for him to prove it and to completely disown the woman who claimed to be his mother.

He walked towards the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the fridge and snagged the last piece of Harry's delicious Dark Chocolate Gateaux cake. He took a bite as he filled a glass of milk.

''I'll let Harry know that you liked the cake''

He spun around and saw Remus sitting with his own slice of cake. Marius smiled and sat opposite him, he enjoyed the feral mans company. He was smart and dangerous at the same time.

''It's amazing! I never knew one could bake like this'' He said before taking another bite.

''That's our Harry. If people would allow him, it's the only thing he would do'' Remus said before taking his own bite. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. ''Marius, your Father is very worried about you'' He said. ''We know something happened at your mother's…''

''She isn't my mother!'' Marius spat as he shot up. She wasn't family of him, she had given birth to him, but that was it. ''Please, just…''

''No, Marius!'' Remus thundered, shocking him. ''We are not just going to forget about this! You are family!''

Marius stared at him disbelief, before tears came into his eyes and he collapsed to the floor. Remus immediately ran to him and pulled him in his arms. He held the sobbing young man for so long he didn't hear James and Sirius come inside the kitchen.

''Oh my baby!'' Sirius cried as he engulfed his baby boy. He carded his fingers through the thick black curls as James boiled some water. It seemed hot chocolate was in order for everyone.

Marius sat next to Sirius as he spoke of his mother. Of what she had done to him when he was twelve, about the Professor who had tricked him and about how he was never told about Magic. He was so drained when he was done he didn't even protest when James picked him up so that he could take him to bed. Sirius was seething, how dare these people treat his son like this! He snarled and turned to Remus, who was smirking viciously.

''Oh don't worry love. Consider it done''

* * *

Lily stormed through the Ministry of Magic, Marcus trailing behind her lazily. He was tired of his wife, he now understood why James Henric Potter had divorced this crazed woman. Even their sex was becoming sad. Lily barely pleased him, as it was always about her.

He knew she was seeing other men, and sleeping with them as well, she also had an abortion about three times now. She had learned her lesson with their son as the Pureblood circles still whispered about how she had mothered such a beautiful bastard.

Lillian stormed into Remus John Black-Potter's office, ready for a fight. Marcus watched as there was utter chaos surrounding them. Every member of Remus' team was on the phone shouting over each other. Others were busy with paper work, sticking them on the walls next to a photo of the young man standing by Remus. The older man was standing in the middle of the chaos, barking orders at everyone.

The man next to him was the spitting image of Sirius Orion Black; except his eyes were a rich dark chocolate brown and he had freckles dusted over his nose. The boy was gorgeous, and he wanted him.

The man looked up and bit his full lower lip, a blush starting to creep over his cheeks. He looked down and then whispered something to Remus before leaving at a fast pace. Lily glared at him as he was leaving, he didn't know why, but he didn't really care either.

''Remus!'''

''Oh good Circe woman, will you ever give up!'' The werewolf shouted, pressing a button and then proceeding to ignore the red-haired woman, which only infuriated her even more. She screamed like a banshee, causing him to wince and sigh in a defeated manner. He decided to leave the room.

He was truly sick and tired of this life he had accidentally fallen in and the honest truth was that he didn't know how to escape anymore.

* * *

**This is the first chapter! I will hopefully have another chapter of this one out soon! Thank you ever so much and please look out for my other stories! 'Clausis Ianuis' is Latin for 'Behind Closed Doors'. Which is named for how things happen behind closed doors in the perfect family.**


End file.
